Dentifrice compositions are well known for dental and oral hygiene care. High water (e.g., >44 wt %) and high carbonate (e.g., >24 wt %) formulation chassis are a cost effective for many markets and consumers. However, this formulation chassis sometimes has fluoride ion stability issues that often exacerbated when there are high temperatures and/or long distribution times such as in some developing markets. Fluoride, and its associated benefits in dentifrice composition, is critical for a user's experience and product acceptance. There is a need to provide such dentifrice formulations having improved fluoride ion stability.